


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [22]
Category: Aoi Hitsuji no Yume
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Wake up and shine."  
Ratri was practically purring from the mere presence of his lover so he pretended to sleep to make him stay close a little longer.  
"Come on, I know you've been awake for hours. Don't make me do something drastic." Playful warning in Kai's voice made Ratri very interested in what the younger man meant so he continued to pretend to be dead asleep. "Oh, don't tell me the Steel Ratri is getting old and lazy!" This one was accetuated by laughter and a poke to his cheek.  
Some movement on the bed, and Ratri felt a tongue on his neck, swirling and slowly getting lower, stopping at his collarbone where it was replaced by a set of perfect sharp teeth. Still pretending to sleep Ratri let out a small moan answered by knowing laughter. "Not getting old I see." The teeth and tongue and lips went further down, much quicker, and Ratri had to control himself not to put his hands into that soft dark hair or pull Kai up for a deep and long good-morning kiss. Still down, and Ratri was desperately holding onto his control when those lips closed around his morning erection moving slowly and leisurely if a bit too sloppily. And all too quickly it stopped. Ratri waited for a minute listening to the movements on the bed and was going to finally 'wake up' to see what made Kai stop when all of the thoughts flew right out of his head as something much tighter than his lover's mouth engulfed his shaft.  
"Ah!"  
"Not sleeping I see." Kai was smirking sitting astride Ratri, completely naked and marked in many places from the many activities last night.  
"Not anymore." Ratri answered with a smirk of his own and moved his hips making Kai gasp. "You make a good alarm clock." He added before taking Kai's hand and pulling him for a kiss, deep and long, tongues battling, not for domination but to give the other one as much as they could.  
"I bet." Kai said finally pulling away and started moving in a slow controlled pace.  
The slow lovemaking was a perfect beginning of a day, and when the two reached their complition holding each other, calling each others' names, they both knew that even if there was much ahead of them, even if their dangerous job was far from over, they were good for now, perfect even, and they both were going to prolong and treasure this moment.


End file.
